Blink (ability)
.]] '''Blink' , also known as Image, Mirage, or Ruse, is a recurring spell that increases Evasion, or creates a copy of the character that lets them avoid getting hit by physical attacks. In some games, Blink is also the name of a status. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Blink, also known as RUSE in the NES release, is a level 1 White Magic spell which increases the caster's Evasion stat by 80 points. Blink can be cast by Ogre Mage and Spirit Naga. The spell can be bought at Cornelia and can be learned by the White Mage, White Wizard, Red Wizard, and Knight job classes. In the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases, it costs 3 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II Blink is a White Magic spell that increases the Evasion of one or all allies, which reduces the hit rate of enemy attacks. As the spell's level grows, the spell's effectiveness and success rate increases. The effect can stack, however, repeated use on the same unit(s) increases the chance that the spell will miss. Any character can learn Blink by having them use the Blink Tome (called the Blink Scroll in the ''Origins release). Blink VIII can be cast by Emperor in the first battle, Imp, and Lamia, while Blink XVI can be cast by Lamia and Beelzebub. ''Final Fantasy IV Blink is a White Magic learned by Rosa and Porom at level 23. It has a casting time of 0. In SNES, PS, GBA and PSP versions it costs 8 MP to cast. In the DS, iOS and Android versions it costs 10 MP to cast. In all versions, it makes the target automatically dodge the next two physical attacks they are hit by. In SNES, PS, GBA and PSP versions their sprite blinks and moves back and forth. In the DS, iOS and Android versions the target has gales floating around him. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Blink returns as a White Magic spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. Rosa and Porom already known the spell. It grants Blink to a single target at the cost of 8 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Blink returns as a White Magic spell that can be learned by various characters throughout the game and costs 8 MP to cast. It functions in the same way as in ''Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy V Blink is a level 4 White Magic spell that costs 6 MP to cast and can be bought for 3,000 gil at Regole, Castle of Bal, Castle Surgate, and Quelb. It is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Zephyrus is the only enemy capable of casting the spell. Final Fantasy XI Blink is a spell that grants the caster two shadow images that may randomly absorb physical attacks or single-target magic spells, causing to miss. Blink can be wiped by a Dispel effect (unless the Dispel lands on a shadow image), both images absorbing attacks, or if the protected target is hit with an multi-target magical ability. The Blink scroll can be bought in the magic shops of Bastok, Windurst, and San d'Oria. The Ninjutsu spells Utsusemi: Ichi and Utsusemi: Ni in ''Final Fantasy XI give a far more potent form of shadow images, which grants three or four shadow images that are guaranteed to each cause a physical attack or single-target spell to miss. The following spells and abilities available to players grant the Blink status: *Blink *Zephyr Mantle *Occultation *Aerial Armor *Replicator ''Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Dissidia Final Fantasy Blink is a Story Mode skill. It enables the character to prevent an instance of Berserk once. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery ja:ブリンク pl:Blink (umiejętność) Category:Final Fantasy White Magic Category:Final Fantasy II White Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Enhancing Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI White Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities